


Breathless

by LullabYBM



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i swear this is cute, idk how tags work, romcom, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabYBM/pseuds/LullabYBM
Summary: Yugyeom is pining hard,Bambam has no clue,and Mark is just done with them.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just tooth rotting fluff and a good amount of smut, because I live for this couple <3
> 
> Also I thought I would mention that I made a few alterations to things so they would fit the story :) This includes Bambam still living in the dorms with GOT7 and their comeback show being way shorter than it really was :D It‘s not that big of a deal but I just thought I‘d tell you~
> 
> Now enjoy <3

The second Bambam enters the dressing room Yugyeom feels like something heavy is pressing down onto his chest, making it nearly impossible to breathe. His heart is suddenly speeding up to an unhealthy pace and immediately causes a deep blush to set on his cheeks. 

They are all waiting for their call to get on stage for the comeback performance of Lullaby, but that is completely forgotten by the youngest of the group in that moment.  
Every time Yugyeom gets to set his eyes on the elder he lets himself drown in those dark chocolate orbs - can’t help but let out a deep sigh when plump lips are pulled up into that special, dorky but absolutely gorgeous smile. Basically, he turns into an oxygen deprived, panting, blushing puddle of desperation and he absolutely has no power to change any of it. He doesn’t even know when Bambam started to be so much more to him than just his best friend. It just went out of control at some point.  
Yugyeom definitely puts the years of constantly being together at strong fault but he can’t pin point a moment when exactly his adoration for the elder started. The only thing he knows is that it began way back. 

Maybe it was when he saw Bambam break down in tears in front of him for the first time, the pressure on his narrow shoulders being way too heavy. That time he fell into Yugyeoms arms, the younger letting him cry his eyes out for hours and comforting him until they both fell asleep cuddled up tightly against the wall of their dimmed practice room.

Maybe it was when they finally debuted after years of hard work and Bambam gave him the dumbest but also most beautiful smile when he came up to him after their first performance, causing Yugyeom to grin back even dumber and to imprint the stunning sight into his young brain forever. 

Maybe it were the countless and endless talks they had until four am in the morning, sharing their deepest secrets and falling asleep on the same bed next to each other in exhaustion. 

Maybe it was when Yugyeom first started to notice that they were growing up, Bambams chubby cheeks and narrow frame disappearing, being replaced with sharp features and lean muscles, making him one of the most desired models of the group. 

Yugyeom could go on forever like this. The only thing he’s absolutely sure about is that he is hopelessly and deeply in love with Bambam, who on the other hand has absolutely no clue of his friends inner turmoil that‘s already going on for so many years.  
It keeps getting the youngest into a state of utter desperation, after all that time still clueless what to do about all these feelings he doesn’t even want in the first place. 

Bambam is his best friend - almost like his brother at this point. They know everything about each other and can basically read their thoughts off the others lips. And Yugyeom knows that if he looses Bambam through letting his well built up facade of being just the best friend crumble down, causing him to confess and making everything uncomfortable, he would never ever forgive himself. He can’t lose Bambam. The man that is always there for him, the only one that can pull him out of his lowest lows, the one that makes him double over in laughter even if the day doesn’t seem worth the slightest smile and the one he would seriously trust with his life. He just can’t.  
And if that means he can’t have him the way he desperately wants to he will endure it for the rest of his life. Yugyeoms heart bleeds at that thought like it always does and he has to force himself to take deep breaths, still not having moved an inch from where he is seated on the couch in the dressing room.  
“Yugyeom?”  
It seems like a fog is suddenly cleared from his head and he snaps out of his thoughts, looking to the side just to be met with the shit eating grin on Marks face.  
“What?”, Yugyeom presses out through clenched teeth, knowing fairly well why the eldest of the group is grinning at him like this.

Mark is surprisingly the only one out of the whole group who noticed Yugyeoms adoration for the thai rapper quite a while ago. Probably because he is the only one out of the whole group being able to shut up for more than five seconds and accurately observe his surroundings. But he promised the youngest not to tell anyone and Yugyeom trusts him. Mark thinks thrice before he says something and would never just spill a huge secret like that.  
“Oh nothing, just wondered how long you wanted to stare at Bam and look like a tomato.”  
Yugyeom looks around in panic but notices quickly that none of the other members, including Bambam, is even remotely close to listening to their conversation. Something he should be used to at this point.  
Then he places a quick hit on Marks shoulder and the elder laughs heartily.  
“Don’t worry, a very cute tomato at least.”  
Yugyeom whines and throws his head back.  
Mark then just sends him a comforting and less teasing smile, patting his shoulder in sympathy. They talked about this many times before so the latter doesn‘t have to tell Yugyeom what he thinks about the whole situation anymore.  
Mark is convinced that Yugyeom should just get it over with and finally confess to stop torturing himself everyday with the endless cycle of desperation and uncertainty.  
But the dancer is nothing less than terrified of the rejection he definitely expects to receive if he were to actually tell Bambam about his feelings.  
He is pretty sure his friend sees him more like a little brother than anything else and that thought alone is crushing his heart to pieces. 

Added to all of that he still doesn’t know for sure if the elder swings his way. It’s a topic they only touched briefly a few times before and Bambam has always been unusually vague about what he identifies himself with - considering that he blurts out literally anything else that comes to his mind. But Yugyeom also doesn’t want to push him, so he just lets the topic fall most of the time.  
A sigh gets stuck in his throat when Bambam suddenly gets up from where he had joked around with Jackson and Youngjae and is now coming towards Yugyeom and Mark. The eldest is barely able to contain his laughter when he sees his band mates at first panicked facial expression slowly changing, a big love-struck smile soon lacing his lips. It doesn’t matter if Yugyeom wants it or not, he just can’t help himself. But since he‘s been looking at Bambam like this for so long and is basically smiling most of the time anyway, his best friend doesn‘t seem to notice anything weird.  
“Hey Gyeom.”, Bambam greets him in his usual cheery way before falling down onto the couch right next to him, immediately starting to play with his phone and leaning slightly against Yugyeoms shoulder. It’s a thing he always does since he is a naturally touchy person and the youngest really should not think anything of it. But when you like someone every single one of their touches feels like fire dancing over your skin.  
“Hey Bam.”  
Yugyeom finally greets back lamely and Mark is literally dying next to him, quickly excusing himself a few moments later.

The raven head only notices that Bambam put his phone down when he speaks up.  
“Are you nervous?”  
Yugyeom smiles. It’s something they frequently ask each other before a performance starts, just to make sure no one is stressing themselves too much and if necessary, to calm them down a little. The latter mostly applies to Jackson.  
“Yeah...Quite a lot actually. But more excited than anything. Can’t wait for the fans to see what we worked our asses off for.”, he replies eventually and a bright smile sets down on Bambams plump lips. Yugyeoms heart jumps at that and he has to take a few deep breaths to calm it down again. The blonde looks up from where he propped himself up against his friend and raises a brow at Yugyeom. “You already out of breath?”  
The younger is looking at him with wide eyes and doesn’t know what to say. “Uh, guess I’m just more excited than I thought?”  
It’s the lamest answer he could have ever come up with but Bambam seems to be used to his dumbness by now and just shrugs his shoulders before leaning back against him again.  
“It will be fine Yug, don’t worry too much. We worked hard and you are gonna steal all of their hearts with your solo anyways.”  
Yugyeom can’t help but let out a laugh, slightly hitting Bambams shoulder, soon emitting laughter from him too.  
The situation is so utterly ironic, Yugyeom thinks to himself, since the only heart he wants to steal is beating right beside him.  
He now finally takes his time to appreciate the elders stunning stage look that day. They are wearing their music video outfits for their first performance, so Bambam is dressed in a silky, pastel lavender colored dress shirt with a bow tied right above his sharp collarbones - it is tucked into high waisted dark khaki dress pants that would look ridiculous on most people but are hugging Bambams illegally long legs in all the right ways. His freshly dyed blonde, almost white, hair is swept beautifully to mostly one side, a couple of strands falling onto his forehead. The light, fresh looking make up only adds to their pastel look, eyeshadow and lip color being bright but still subtle enough to not stand out too much. The added apricot colored blush to his cheeks makes Bambam look almost ethereal.  
Honestly, Yugyeom thinks that his friend could walk around in a trash bag and still look like the most beautiful human existing.  
“You look good Bam.”, he suddenly hears himself saying, barely managing to filter words like stunning and godlike out of his sentence to not embarrass himself further.  
But Bambam doesn’t seem to think much of it and just grins up at him, the grey contact lenses complementing his eyes perfectly, even though Yugyeom prefers their dark natural color over anything else.  
“Man, I hope so! You too Gyeom. Pink fits you, really.”  
Yugyeom doesn’t trust his brain to mouth filter enough so he just opts on blushing and smiling, while looking down himself. He‘s basically wearing the same thing as Bambam, just with a few alterations in the design of his shirt and of course the change of color, both his shirt and pants being in slightly different shades of pastel pink.  
Yugyeom kind of has to agree on that part with Bambam: He does fit the color well, paired with his wavy styled raven black hair as a great contrast. The stylists have really outdone themselves with this comeback, Yugyeom thinks, and he knows the rest of the group agrees on that. The fans will dig it.

With that being thought they finally get called out of the waiting room, soon strutting down the long corridor leading up to the stage.  
They can already hear cheers coming from their exited fans and it’s moments like these in which Yugyeom loves his job the most. In which he is proud of his hard work and that he pushed through all the hours of practicing up to exhaustion - through the moments in which he thought of just giving up. It’s these moments in which he’s surrounded by the people he loves the most in a big exiting group hug before taking the few last steps up onto stage that he’s the happiest. And when he looks to the side, seeing Bambam smiling at him brightly, he once again is content that he took the right path all those years ago.  
And with that they go up on stage, singing their hearts out and dancing with all the strength they can muster up, making the crowd go wild, especially when Yugyeoms solo comes up.  
Just like always, as they completely lose their sense of time when performing, the song is over in a heartbeat. All shots are taken and they bow politely to their fans, taking their time to say goodbye.  
Adrenaline is pumping through their veins when the hurry off stage - laughter, hugs and high fives immediately following, all of them glad that their performance went well.  
Bambam is the first one to snuggle up on Yugyeom from behind, hugging him tight and congratulating him on managing his solo so well. It doesn’t last long, as they are moving to the dressing room to change and drive back to their dorm, but the youngest still savors every single second of it.  
“You also did an awesome job, Bam.”, he says, still panting a little and gets a bright “Thanks bro!” back before Bambam lets go of him but continues to walk beside him for the rest of the way back. Yugyeom pretends not to feel stabbed by that last word.

When they get into the car after celebrating their successful comeback a little with the stuff, their stylists and manager, Bambam sits in between Yugyeom and Jackson in the back and immediately falls asleep. Most of the members soon follow him into dream land as exhaustion settles down on them, now overshadowing the after effect of their performance.  
As always, Yugyeom can’t help but stare at his best friend at least a little. Long lashes on smooth, flawless cheeks and plump slightly parted lips make the youngest’s heart ache. All he wants to do is to simply lean forward and close the small distance between them, finally capturing those perfect lips into a long-awaited kiss. But he can’t. He will probably never get to experience what it feels like to kiss Bambam. Said man’s head is now lolling forward a little uncoordinated until it shifts towards Yugyeom and slowly falls against his shoulder, causing Bambam to soon snuggle up further against it.  
The younger looks at him and breathes in, the smell of his friends fluffy hair instantly clouding his senses.  
Before he can even think about it he is leaning forward a little more and suddenly his nose and lips are buried in white ruffled strands of hair, taking in the heavenly mixture of cinnamon scented shampoo and a note of just Bambam himself.  
He closes his eyes and allows himself to indulge in this moment a little, his heart once again doing palpitations of happiness and a hint of usual hopelessness.  
When he feels Bambam shift under his touch slightly he is quick to lift up his head again, already feeling embarrassed by his cheesy action and thoughts. But what is he supposed to do? Yugyeom is a lost victim to all the affection he feels for the man snuggled up to his side and he can do nothing to change it.  
Thoughts like this continue to circle around in his head for a while but eventually he also feels his consciousness slip away.

When he wakes up it is through Youngjae tapping his arm from the seat in front of him, telling him that they arrived at their dorm.  
The younger nods sleepily and turns to the side, gently nudging Bambam until the Thai grumpily opens his eyes and sits up. Yugyeom has to stifle a laugh at how adorable his friend looks in that moment, hair ruffled, eyes and lips swollen from sleep and not knowing what year they are currently living in. 

“Hey sleepy head, time to get out of here.”, he chuckles quietly and Bambam only hums a little crooked, slowly gathering his stuff and stumbling out of the car, instantly shivering from the cold.  
Yugyeom and the other members follow him, soon all gathered outside and quickly strutting towards their dorm building. They are all exhausted to no end, causing Jackson to not even complain about the cold like he usually would or Jinyoung and Jaebum chattering about their day.  
Barely able to put one foot in front of the other, they hurry up to their apartment. After quickly wishing good night to each other, most of them just pass out onto their beds as soon as they enter their shared rooms.  
Bambam is one of them and Yugyeom finds himself being amused at the man’s behavior once again.  
“Bam you should go shower first, we just performed.”  
A grunt is heard before Bambam slowly heaves up his slender body from the bed to at least undress himself before going to sleep, obviously having a strong debate inside of his head on whether he should go shower or not.  
After undressing himself, leaving him only in his boxers, he’s just standing there for a few seconds before falling face first into the pillows in front of him.  
“I can’t Gyeom. I just can’t. I will fall asleep under the shower and...drown or something.”  
His sleepy voice is muffled by the sheets his face is currently buried in and Yugyeom laughs.  
“Well your bad, you gonna stink in the morning.”  
“I can live with that.”  
The younger lets out another dumb giggle, before being more than a bit troubled by the amount of smooth skin displayed right in front of him. It’s not helping his miserable situation at all, thank you very much.

Bambam doesn‘t bother to cover himself with a blanket and when he shifts slightly to make himself comfortable, his already short boxers ride up his thighs even further, presenting his long, lean legs in all their glory to a barely breathing Yugyeom.  
Said man gulps with difficulty and quickly excuses himself to the bathroom, not getting a coherent answer as Bambam is drifting off already.  
In the bathroom the younger takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and his heart down again before he takes a quick shower and returns to their shared room.  
At this point he is barely able to keep his eyes open, so he quickly shuts off all the lights before falling onto his bed and snuggling into the blankets.  
Light snores can be heard from his fast asleep roommate and Yugyeom feels a smile grazing his lips before he follows his friend into dream land.

When Yugyeom wakes up at around noon he panics a little before the calming thought of their weekend being free from schedule settles into his sleepy brain.  
He stretches his long limbs all over the bed before he blinks a few times and looks to the side, seeing that Bambam also didn’t get up yet. The elder is still laying on his stomach, legs and arms sprawled out into every direction possible and facing Yugyeom.  
The raven head stifles a small laugh, Bambams scrunched up face paired with slight snoring being too adorable for him to not coo at.  
Yugyeom can already hear someone rummaging through something in their shared dorm kitchen, probably Jaebum, and he decides that he should probably get out of bed.  
With a yawn he sits up and ruffles through his hair. Right when his feet touch the fluffy carpet next to his bed and he wants to stand up, he can hear tiny mewls coming from no one else than his roommate.  
Bambam is suddenly starting to move around and mumbling incoherent words, still very much asleep. Yugyeom can feel his eyes widen and throat feeling very dry when the movements are soon turning too lewd for his liking, Bambam’s hips slowly grinding down into the ruffled sheets beneath him. His toned back muscles flex repeatedly, hands clenching into fists and Yugyeom finds himself not being able to look away, even though he definitely should. It is not normal for best friends to watch themselves getting off unconsciously on wet dreams, but the younger loses all control over his body in that very moment. Well, Yugyeom doesn’t seem to be the only one after all.  
Soon he can feel himself harden, the moans leaving the blonde’s full lips in a steady pace being too much for his raging hormones. Yugyeom has to literally gather all of his left self-control to not just let a hand wander down to touch himself, because this is probably the most erotic scene he has ever witnessed. Yes, over all these years he of course saw pretty much all his members having a boner once or twice and he’s not even unfamiliar with porn either – heck, Yugyeom isn’t even a virgin, he had his few awkward girl encounters before he figured he wasn’t into them – but nothing compares to the obscenity displayed right in front of him.  
Slowly but surely Bambams moans turn more breathy and high pitched, his eyebrows furrowed and plump lips agape.  
Since Yugyeom still can‘t convince himself to move and leave the room, the next thing he sees is Bambams slender hips stuttering and a drawn out moan leaving him, before he lays still again, his slight panting and flushed cheeks being the only evidence for what just happened.  
Yugyeom is flushed to the roots now, his raging boner forming an obvious tent inside of suddenly way too tight Boxers.  
What the hell did he just witness?!  
Waves of panic and embarrassment wash over him when he sees Bambams eyes flutter, a sign of him waking up soon. It‘s too late for Yugyeom to get out of the room now so the only thing that comes to his dazed mind is to quickly pull the blanket over his flushed body again, pretending to still be asleep.  
His back is now turned towards his best friend and his tomato face stuffed into his blankets.  
Yugyeom can hear Bambam slowly waking up, groans leaving him when he stretches. Then there’s a sudden pause in movement and the next thing to be heard is a low and quiet curse. If it’s possible Yugyeom feels his face redden even more. The elder seems to have discovered his little problem and soon Yugyeom can hear him shuffling out of his sheets, followed by quick footsteps leading to the door.  
When it falls shut behind the elder and Yugyeom is left alone in the room, he finally peeps out of his blanket cave and allows himself to sit up again. Then he just exists in this position for a while, silently trying to process what in the world just happened. All he knows is that it escalated so quickly.  
He saw Bambam cum. He saw Bambam...  
Yugyeom can’t even finish his thought twice and he’s sure his head will look like a giant tomato for the rest of his life.  
How is he supposed to look his best friend in the eye ever again?  
It's not like he can just talk to Bambam about it because he wasn’t supposed to see any of that in the first place.  
He goes into complete panic mode now and just when he thinks he’s about to throw a fit, the door opens again.  
Bambam enters the room and not for the first time Yugyeom feels his breath getting stuck in his throat.  
The blonde is dressed in loose black sweatpants, his upper body exposed and revealing the slight v line that has started to form over the past few weeks. His hair is messy in a perfect way and his dark orbs are making Yugyeom weak. He’s close to drooling, honestly.  
“Morning Gyeom.”, Bambam greets cheerily, as if no dirty deed ever happened, and his raspy morning voice reaches Yugyeoms dick faster than his brain.  
“M-morning.”  
Did he actually just stutter?  
Abort mission. Fucking abort mi-  
“Uh Yug? Are you...okay?”, Bambam interrupts his panicked thoughts and gestures to his face.  
Shit. Yugyeom was still flushed red and he could feel it getting worse.  
“Y-yeah I...I uhm.”  
Take a deep breath. Don’t throw yourself further down the depths of embarrassment.  
“I’m kind of hot. I mean it’s kind of hot in here.”  
Yugyeom blurts out and straight up wants to die right after.  
Bambam raises an eyebrow at him and nods slowly. “Riiight...”  
The younger can see he’s not convincing anyone but no way in hell is he explaining the real reason behind his flustered state.  
“I will go take a shower.”, he murmurs and quickly stumbles to the door.  
Yugyeom can feel his friend’s eyes burning holes into his back but all he cares about right now is to get out of this situation somehow.  
And as fast as possible.  
When he reaches the bathroom he slams the door shut maybe a little too loud and leans against it right after. His eyes are clenched shut and his breathing is still rapid. Not to mention the raging hard on he is still sporting.  
‘Keep cool, Yugyeom. He doesn’t know that you saw it. So just pretend it didn’t happen and move on!’  
But is he even able to? He’s pretty sure he developed photographic memory the moment he got blessed with Bambams blissed out face. No. Yugyeom is never going to forget this. And he doesn’t want to forget it either.  
The cold shower paired with a shameful jerking and cumming harder than he ever did before just prove that point.

So basically, he’s fucking screwed.

——

The whole day passes with Yugyeom literally avoiding Bambam like the plague. He knows it is childish and immature and will get him nowhere, but he just can’t help it. Everytime the elder comes into view, which happens quite often when you live in the same fucking flat, Yugyeom remembers blissed out and sinful features paired with stuttering slender hips. That causes his brain to straight up stop functioning until he flees off to somewhere where he’s alone again. He wants to forget about it so bad because it was so wrong of him to just stay and watch his best friend in such a vulnerable moment, but at the same time he never wants to think of anything else again - Wants to be the reason for Bambam to look like that. Yugyeoms head is spinning and his desperation has reached levels he never knew it could reach.  
If he thought this would go unnoticed, he was absolutely wrong. Not only is Bambam getting more and more irritated when his friend suddenly turns on his heals or immediately stands up when the elder steps into the room, but the other members slowly start to get suspicious too.  
Mark is, to Yugyeoms relieve, the first one to carefully touch the topic when evening comes around.  
It‘s right after the raven head strutted straight into the bathroom after Bambam came into the kitchen, wanting to talk to him, and locked it behind himself like a bratty teenager, when he suddenly hears a timid knock on the door. It’s soon followed by a deep “Yug? You okay in there?”.  
Yugyeom doesn‘t answer and just takes a deep breath before unlocking the door and letting Mark in.  
He drops back to his spot on the floor right after and pulls his knees up to his chest, while leaning back against the wall in front of the shower. Mark doesn’t say anything for now and just slides down to the floor right next to the younger, after closing the door behind him again. It takes a while for him to speak up and Yugyeom can feel tears of shame well up in his eyes when he finally does.  
“So...What happened between you and Bam?”  
The younger looks to the side and hastily blinks a few times, totally embarrassed that he’s freaking out about something like this.  
When he doesn’t answer, Mark carefully raises his voice again. “He’s...confused, you know? He thinks you’re angry at him or something.”  
At that Yugyeom can feel his heart drop. He hates Bambam being upset and worrying. No, he despises it. Their life is hard enough, it should be his job as a best friend to care for him and not stress him out even more.  
Yugyeom is sure he‘s never been so embarrassed by himself in his whole life and when he finally talks his face is flushed to the max.  
“I...I saw something...This morning...”, he says and his voice is timid.  
Mark just listens to him and squeezes his hand shortly in comfort.  
“I...Oh god Mark I can‘t say it.”  
The elder raises an eyebrow at him now, slowly getting and idea where this is going.  
“Did you see his boner or something?”  
Yugyeom whines and shakes his head.  
“Worse.”  
Marks eyes widen. “What do you mean, worse?”  
“I...kinda saw him getting off in his sleep and I kinda watched it but he doesn’t know and now I can’t forgive myself and it kinda doesn’t get out of my head and I ugh-”

“Breathe Yug, it‘s fine.”  
Mark now says and pulls the younger into a side hug. Hugs always work on an upset Yugyeom.  
After said man’s breath has calmed a bit, Mark can’t hold back a low chuckle.  
“Now everything finally makes sense.”  
“Oh my god if you’re gonna laugh at me I will literally never talk to you again.”, Yugyeom deadpans, still embarrassed, and Marks ruffles his hair.  
“I’m not laughing at you Gyeom. It’s just that I thought something bad happened and now I find out you saw Bambam getting it on.”

“That is something bad! I am his best friend, I shouldn’t just watch like that! Also, it doesn’t really help my situation either. How will I ever look him in the eye again?”  
Yugyeom rants and sits up.  
“Can I just never leave this bathroom again? I mean I have water and a toilet, that should keep me alive for a few days.”, he wails and Mark chuckles a little but gets serious again when he earns a death glare.  
“Yug...Please, please just finally talk to him about your feelings. It won’t get better and it won’t just go away, which I know you’re hoping for. Would you rather for him to think that you’re mad or weirded out by him?”  
Yugyeom looks to the ground and fiddles around with his hands. Then he mumbles something and Mark frowns. “What?”  
“I...don’t know how...”, he mumbles a little louder and the eldest looks at him confused. “What do you mean, you don’t know how?”  
“I...I never really confessed okay? I don’t know how that shit works. Seems complicated.”  
Mark smiles at him and ruffles his hair once again, like he loves to do so often.  
“Yug. There is no way around just telling him. There really is no recipe. But I promise you, you’ll feel so much better after it.”  
Yugyeom wants to protest but Mark just shuts him this time, continuing with his motivational speech.  
“He is your best friend, Gyeom. I know you think he will hate you when you confess or something, but please it is Bambam we’re talking about here. The man can’t survive without you, I am serious. You two are inseparable and I’m sure you can work this out. So please, stop running away from it. Just talk to him.”  
Yugyeom thinks about his words for a second and then looks at Mark, more than thankful for his emotional support.  
“That was quite the good speech old man.”  
Mark huffs but grins back.  
“See, there’s that gummy smile I missed. Now heads up Yug. You can do this.”

“Thanks Hyung...I know this is whole situation is stupid, so really...thank you...”  
Mark pulls a face at his cheesy words and gets up from the ground.  
“It’s not stupid. But no problem Yug, being old at least means giving good advice, right?”  
Yugeom laughs and heaves himself up from the ground too.  
His heart is already pounding when he thinks of what he’s about to do. Just like that. 

“Well, I might end up here again because I chicken out so prepare your butt.”  
“This butt will kick yours if you don‘t finally do it so don‘t even dare.”  
Then a grin suddenly settles on his face.  
“Who knew it would take Bambam just a jerk for you to confess.”  
Yugyeom hits him really hard after that.

As soon as they separate in front of the bathroom, Mark returning to the living room after promising to not tell anyone for now and nodding into the direction of Yugyeoms shared room, the younger can feel all his confidence slipping away.  
What if all his worries come true? But no. He knows Mark is right - knows he has to do this, one way or another. So why not as well just finally get it over with?

Taking a deep final breath he collects himself before slowly pushing the door to their room open.  
Just as he thought, Bambam is launching on his bed, one leg pulled up and the other lazily sprawled out over the ruffled sheets. As always, he’s looking illegally fine without effort, dressed in loose black joggers and a plain white shirt, which rode up a little at the side. His usual jewelry and slightly messy hair round up the look.  
He‘s playing on his phone and listening to music, only realizing that Yugyeom entered the room when the younger closes the door behind him.  
Bambam slowly puts down his headphones and sits up more straight, obviously very unsure about what to do or think.  
“Hi Gyeom...”, he finally says after a way too long awkward silence and the insecurity in his voice is like a punch into the guts for Yugyeom. Bambam should never be unsure about talking to him and it makes him feel even more obnoxious in this whole messed up situation.

“Hey Bam...”, Yugyeom replies quietly and slowly sits down on his bed, facing his best friend and feeling like his heart is about to burst.  
Is he really going to do this? Is he finally going to let this safe facade fall down after so many years of hurt and hiding?  
“I...I have to...tell you something...”  
Well, here we go.  
Bambam is now looking at him worriedly and mirrors Yugyeoms sitting position, crossed legs and at the edge of the bed.  
“Is something wrong? Is that why you’ve been...avoiding me for the whole day?”  
Yugyeom pulls a face and Bambam sighs.  
“Come on Yug, you leave the room as soon as I enter...Did I do something wrong? Do you have any problems right now? You know you can tell me everything, right?”  
He sounds so caring, so desperate to know what’s going on.  
Yugyeom wonders if it’s the last time Bambam will look at him like this. Like his best friend. With so much care in his eyes. The younger thinks he'll die if it is.  
But now he started this. And there’s absolutely no backing out. Bambam is a very persistent person and he will tickle it out of Yugyeom if he has to.  
“I don’t...I really don’t even know how to start this.”  
“Just try.”, the elder assures him and sends him a warm smile. Because that’s what Bambam does. He gives comfort, he doesn’t hold grudges. Yugyeom once again thinks that he is indeed perfect.  
The younger clears his throat and looks down onto his hands in his lap.  
“I uhm. I-I‘ve been thinking about this for...a very long time now and...uhm...I...I...”  
He can‘t get it out, he just can‘t. Bambam looks straight up concerned now, seeing that his friend is nearly dying telling him something. He is on the edge to just cuddle Yugyeom to death and calm him down. But again, he can read the youngers mimics like a book and he seems to realize that something big is about to be dropped, so he doesn’t want to interrupt.  
Yugyeom takes a last deep breath before hearing the words finally leave his mouth. And just like that he feels the pressure that built up inside of him for years being released. Mark was right. Even without knowing the outcome, it really does feel like heaven.

“I like you.”

Silence erupts and when Yugyeom hesitantly looks up to watch Bambams reaction he can see the wheels turning inside of the elders head, seemingly overwhelmed by the (for him) sudden confession.

“You...You like me?”  
Yugyeoms face turns crimson red for the nth time that day and he stumbles over his next words.

“Y-yes I...Uhm, you don‘t, you know, have to like me back, I just...I finally needed to tell you even though it‘s probably really weird...Please don‘t hate me for this”, he quietly adds at the end and feels Bambams dumbfounded eyes on him, the information obviously still not fully processed by his brain.

“You...You like me? Like…‘like like’ me?”  
Yugyeom would honestly laugh if it wasn‘t for the current situation.

“Yes...I do...”, he mumbles and thinks to himself that he never sounded or felt so timid before.

Bambam leans back onto his hands and just looks at him for a moment.  
“Wow...sorry for my reaction, that‘s really just a lot to take in right now. I never knew you see me like that. How did I not...notice?”

Yugyeoms heart clenches and he can‘t get himself to look at the elder, who at least doesn‘t sound mad or anything. More...curious?

“I...We can still just be friends, I... I really understand that you reject me-“

“I never said I reject you.”, Bambam suddenly interrupts him and Yugyeom abruptly looks up again, eyes wide.  
The elder is now sitting up straight and a light smile is playing around his full lips.  
“If I’m honest, I can‘t say I haven‘t thought about us...a few times. Maybe more than that. I just...never thought you would give me a chance to ever act on it...”, Bambam admits and Yugyeom is certain he has never felt happier in his whole life. “You did?”, he asks and the tone of hope and relieve in his voice makes him cringe. The elder nods and looks down, suddenly seeming shy - reminding Yugyeom of the Bambam he got to know so many years ago. It is not the dramatic “I like you too!” answer he hoped for but what did he expect? This wasn’t a drama or anything.  
And honestly, it is more than he ever dreamed of.  
“How long?”  
Bambam suddenly asks after a moment of awkward silence has passed and Yugyeoms eyes widen. He knew this was coming.  
“You mean how long have I...” The younger gestures between them awkwardly and Bambam nods, quickly swiping a light strand of hair out of his eyes. Yugyeom shortly forgets how to breathe.  
“I...I actually don‘t know.”, he sighs and looks to the side. “I honestly can’t remember a time when I haven’t lo- liked you.”, he quickly corrects himself but still wants to die out of pure embarrassment. It is way too early to drop that bomb yet and he doesn’t want to scare Bambam away.  
The elders eyes widen shortly and he quickly clears his throat before he speaks up again.  
“W-wow... And all this time...You kept it all to yourself? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Yugyeom flushes and chuckles awkwardly. “Mostly...Uhm...Mark figured it out a few weeks ago though. And I don’t really know...I was afraid, I guess. I didn’t want to lose you...I thought you might hate me after doing this. Plus, I didn’t even know if you were into...boys.”  
Bambams mouth hangs open now and Yugyeom can’t get over how absurd this whole situation is.  
“Yug...I could never hate you. Ever. And I mean that. No matter what you tell me. Also I still haven’t figured out what I‘m into. I’m actually thinking about settling with nothing, I just want to like who I like.”  
The younger sends him a warm smile before nodding understandingly, the look in his eyes enough of an answer, and looks down again right after. He really doesn’t know what to do next. Yugyeom never thought he’d get this far so what the fuck is he supposed to do now?

Before he can further think of anything, Bambam suddenly frowns and the younger already has a slight clue about what he‘s going to ask.

“But...But why did you behave so weirdly today? I mean...all of a sudden and all...”

Yugyeom just wants to dig himself a hole and disappear in it, if he‘s honest. 

“Well I...I s-saw you this morning...you know...How you...”

Bambam looks at him for a while, trying to think of what happened this morning and suddenly something seems to click into place inside of his brain.

“Oh...my god. You saw- Oh my god. I‘m so sorry Yug, that must have been so awkward for you.”  
Yugyeom is once again back to his life as a tomato.  
“Well it‘s not like you were doing it very consciously...I...I could have just left you know? But I didn’t...And that’s why I couldn’t look you in the eye for the whole day. I felt like as just a friend I don’t have the right to invert your privacy just like that...”

A slight grin is suddenly playing around Bambams plump lips and Yugyeom is more than startled. He can’t help it but think it looks stunning though.  
“So you stayed and enjoyed the show?”

To say that the younger wanted to die on the spot is an absolute understatement. This is just unbelievable. Is this a dream? It must be a dream.  
Bambam suddenly slides from his bed slowly and sits down right next to Yugyeom a little hesitant.  
The raven head still has difficulty breathing and it only gets worse when Bambams right leg touches his, that‘s how close they are - the elders musky perfume soon clouding his senses.  
“I take that as a yes.”, Bambam says, now sporting a full blown sly grin and Yugyeom swears that his voice just dropped a million octaves lower.  
“It...It was hot. I couldn‘t help it.”  
He suddenly hears himself mutter, voice breathy.  
Bambam raises a teasing brow at him and leans into his direction slightly.  
“It was?”  
The sudden turn of events makes Yugyeoms confidence slowly begin to crawl back into him and he decides to be a little daring, just to test the waters. He mimics his opposites move of leaning a little forward, their faces now separated by barely a few inches.  
“It made me want to do...things to you Bam.”  
3 inches.  
“Things?”  
“Many of them.”  
2 inches.  
“For example?”  
One inch.  
Yugyeoms hooded eyes flicker up to see equal excitement flash through Bambams.  
“For once, kissing you...if I can?”  
The elder smiles and closes the distance between them. When Yugyeom finally feels the pair of soft lips against his, he immediately sinks deeper into the kiss. This is what he dreamed of hundreds of times - what he wished for nearly every single day. Their lips are not moving much yet, both still getting to terms with what they are doing, but it is already so much better than the younger ever imagined. Bambams lips feel just as good as they look and he is barely able to stifle a soft moan.  
They both seem to be getting more comfortable, tension slipping away, so Yugyeom slides closer and grips onto Bambams slender shoulders. Then he slowly starts to move his lips. The elder immediately follows his lead, his right hand now placed onto one of Yugyeoms trembling thighs and opens up for the younger.  
Their breaths are both sped up and when Bambam feels the others tongue running over his bottom lip, he lets out a small gasp. Yugyeom can barely contain a smile and pulls Bambam closer gently by the neck, when he starts to let his tongue explore the blondes hot cavern.  
Their kiss turns from innocent to rather eager quite fast and Yugyeom is in a daze when he finally manages to pull away softly, having trouble catching his breath.  
Bambam is in a similar state and next thing they know is they‘re grinning at each other like idiots.  
“You‘re a good kisser.”, the elder says, more like a whisper than anything else and Yugyeom chuckles, heart beating in an almost unhealthy pace. He thinks that Bambam never looked more beautiful than right in that moment. Cheeks rosy, hosting the bright smile that he loves more than anything in the world and finally looking at him like Yugyeom always longed for. With adoration. Like more than just a best friend.  
“I give that back to you...I think you know that, but your lips are pure heaven.”

“Oh, I hope so!”, Bambam laughs and slowly leans back again.  
Dumb and big smiles spread on their faces and they let themselves fall back against Yugyeoms sheets, both caught in a happy bubble.  
It all went down so fast. But the younger doesn’t complain. It doesn’t feel rushed, it feels like them - eager and energetic. Straight forward. It’s perfect. 

“...Bam?”  
“Yeah?”  
Yugyeom gnaws on his lips, debating on whether he should say it or not. 

“You‘re beautiful.”  
He can hear Bambams head turn to the side, an incredulous look now directed at him.

“Where...did that come from?”

Yugyeom blushes but smiles.

“I pretty much wanted to tell you this since the first day we met.”  
He can hear Bambam gasp and his smile gets even wider. Yugyeom decides in that moment that startling the elder will become one of his favorite activities. Honestly, even though he doesn’t know how exactly they will work this out, he thinks he never felt as light hearted than right there and then - lying next to his long time crush and best friend while finally being able to say what‘s on his mind.

“Gyeom...”  
Yugyeom looks to the side and the smile slips off his face when he sees sudden tears in the corners of the elders eyes.  
“What- Are you crying? Why are you crying? Don‘t cry.”, he blabs and turns fully onto his side, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Bambam laughs a little but it sounds pained.  
“I just...You‘ve probably suffered so much...I feel so sorry that I never noticed, Yug.”  
He suddenly looks so small - so vulnerable.

Yugyeom gives him a crooked smile and shrugs his shoulders.  
“It‘s fine Bam. You were always there for me. And always listened. You are the best best friend I could imagine. So it really wasn’t too bad.”

The last part is a lie. And from the look in Bambams eyes, who has now turned onto his side too, and a raised eyebrow he can tell the elder doesn’t believe him at all. Of course he doesn’t. He always knows when Yugyeom is lying.  
Said man buries his head further into the sheets beneath him, slightly embarrassed.

“Well, apart from always wanting to cuddle and kiss you and not being able to...I guess.”

Bambam pulls a face and whines. “Great. I’m the worst.”

“Bam, how’s that your fault? I was stupid enough to wait for so long to finally tell you.”

„Yes, you’re stupid. We’re both stupid. That‘s what we‘re famous for, remember?“

That cracks Yugyeom up and Bambam soon follows his lead, all of a sudden shuffling closer before just burying his head in the crook on Yugyeoms neck.

The smile on the youngers face turns gentle and he lets the elder snuggle up against him further, until all their limbs are tangled to the max.  
It‘s not like they never cuddled before, because they have. They are both people who crave lots of skin ship. But this feels different - exclusive. And a lot more intimate. Like something that’s just meant for them both to share.

A few moments of comfortable silence pass, them just laying on Yugyeoms bed like that and enjoying the closeness. 

“You‘re really great to cuddle.”, Bambam states out of nowhere, his voice muffled by Yugyeoms shirt.

The younger giggles in his typical manner and he looks down where he’s immediately met with white fluffy strands of hair.  
He smiles, quietly remembering their little moment in the car from just a day ago.  
It seems so long ago now.  
Then he frowns.  
“Wait. Did you just call me fat?”

Bambam looks up at him confused.  
“What?”

“You said I was great to cuddle.”

“Yeah because you‘re broad and fit and ugh, thick, Yug have you seen yourself?”

They both crack up at Bambams sudden little fanboy moment and snuggle back into their previous position.  
“I‘ll take that.”

A few more moments pass before Bambam suddenly pipes up with words that make Yugyeoms mouth drop open with disbelief.

“I don‘t know what you see in me though...”

This really startles Yugyeom. The elder always seems so confident and bright, most of the times it is completely forgotten by Yugyeom that Bambam indeed has big insecurities like everyone else. 

“I mean...I am loud, annoying...and too skinny.”

“Are you serious Bam? You...You are literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Inside and out. When you smile it makes me want to stare at you for hours. And your eyes are just stunning. Don’t even get me started on your lips. And those sinful legs. Even your freaking hands are flawless. Also...Just how you hold yourself. I admire everything you do and say - Your view on life and your never-ending positivity and energy is more than inspiring... You are the only one who always manages to make me laugh and happy. I could say so much more but this is already so fucking corny it makes we want to puke, so...I just honestly don’t know what I’d do without you Bam.”

The elder is hiding his red face against Yugyeoms chest now and whines in embarrassment.

“Ew! The cheese!”

“Oh come on, I know you enjoy it.”  
Yugyeom laughs and tickles his sides a little.  
Bambam immediately thrashes and squeaks. It makes them both laugh until they’re laying next to each other again, panting and facing the ceiling.

Yugyeom sighs and Bambam looks at him questioning.  
“I could have had this so much earlier. I really am stupid.”  
The elder chuckles and Yugyeom continues.

“I will have to thank Mark a lot.”

Bambam raises a questioning eyebrow.  
“Mark?”

“Yeah...He...You know, gave me the final push in the bathroom after I ran away.”

“The old man made this possible? Oh wow.”  
Yugyeom giggles for the nth time that day.  
“Yeah. He even gave me a full motivational speech and all.”

Bambam smiles at that. Then it suddenly drops.  
“Wait. A. Second.”  
Yugyeom looks at him worried, not knowing what to expect.  
“You didn‘t tell him what you saw this morning, right?”

The younger freezes and stumbles over his next words.  
“I-I didn‘t put in any detail, I just had to explain my behavior somehow!”  
“Kim Yugyeom!”  
Bambam jumps him from the side and hits him on the chest a few times. The younger can quickly tell that he‘s not too serious though and laughs.  
Then he finally notices the position they are in and Bambam stops in his tracks too, placing his hands next to Yugyeoms head to steady himself, each on one side.  
Their eyes lock and before the raven head can say anything, Bambam leans down slowly and catches his lips in a soft kiss.  
The younger sighs and sinks further into it, gently wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him flush against him. They continue like that for a while.

Yugyeom knows they still haven’t talked about a lot. What exactly are they now? Will they even be able to manage something like a relationship with the life they are living? So many questions. Questions that Yugyeom just doesn’t want to contemplate about for once. Besides that, kissing Bambam makes his mind go blank anyway.

He thinks to himself that he can definitely get used to this, even though his heart might really be in danger if Bambam makes if beat any faster.

——  
Later on Yugyeom doesn‘t even remember how long they just laid there - Cuddled up and stealing kisses from time to time. Sometimes longer ones, sometimes just little pecks. It makes them feel like teenagers all over again but Yugyeom couldn’t care less. For once he is feeling content, with little to no doubts gnawing at him, and that’s all that matters.  
They also talk a lot, about pretty much everything that comes to their minds. Yugyeom tells Bambam of the many times he had to hold himself back to just grab the other and never let him go again and the elder just listens and laughs his special laugh, face turning bright red all over again and dusty pink lips pulling up into stunning smiles.  
It‘s the most adorable sight Yugyeom ever got to witness and he has to pinch himself a few times, just to check that this really isn’t a dream. That Bambam is right here, laying in his arms. 

“Remember that one time you were really sick and feverish and after a few days you told us all you had a weird dream?”

Bambam frowns before he lets out a laugh.  
“Yeah, it was absurd, I was so off back then. What was is again? Ah right, I remember! I actually dreamed that the cold medicine was all over the floor for...whatever fucking reason and that you slipped on it when you brought me something. And... that I stripped everything down because I was hot or something? But when I woke up I was gladly fully dressed and wrapped up in my blankets. So weird.”

Yugyeom is barely able to stifle a laugh.  
“Yeah, it was a wild night.”

It‘s quiet for a while and the younger waits with a grin to let the information fully reach Bambam.  
Suddenly the body wrapped around his stiffens, slender hands tightening their hold onto his shirt.  
“Oh my god. That wasn’t a dream, was it.”  
It's not a question. It’s more like a pained realization.  
“Not at all.”, Yugyeom replies and can’t hold it in anymore. Soon he’s shaking with laughter and Bambam is repeatedly hitting him, face redder than ever.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!”  
Yugyeom tries to shield himself from the elder’s attacks while still laughing. After they calm down a little, he just pulls Bambam to his chest, being way stronger than the blonde. This earns him a frustrated grunt.  
After a while he answers.  
“Because then I would have had to explain the whole story which is a little more detailed than you remember and that seemed way too awkward in that moment.”

Bambam tilts his head up and has a questioning look in his eyes.  
“Well...?”  
Yugyeom collects himself a little before reviving the story piece by piece inside of his head and starting to talk.

It took place a while back, around their Hard Carry era. Bambam fell awfully sick just a few weeks before their first comeback stage and Yugyeom never left his side throughout.  
Then the one, especially wild night occurred, and Yugyeom still doesn’t know who was more exhausted the next day - Bambam or he himself.  
It was when the younger came back from dance practice, which was the only reason anyone could separate him from his friends side for.  
Late evening had already come around and Yugyeom quickly prepared something for Bambam after coming home - a big glass of water and some painkillers since he knew the elder suffers from massive headaches when sick. When he entered their shared room it was dark and he assumed that Bambam was already fast asleep.  
So he decided to just let him get his well needed rest and to place the water and pills next to Bambams bed so he would have immediate access when waking up.  
And after that decision it all went downhill.  
When Yugyeom got closer to the elders bed on tippy toes, trying not to wake him up, he couldn‘t help but smile when he saw the wild position displayed in front of him. Bambam was sprawled out diagonally over the whole bed, limbs in awkward positions and blanket half on the floor. Probably because he was hot from the fever.  
What Yugyeom didn’t take notice of however, was the little accident Bambam had produced not too long ago. He had taken his medicine and then went straight back to sleep - somehow managing to kick the still opened very voluminous bottle down from his nightstand which caused it to release its substance literally all over the floor next to the elders bed.  
Poor Yugyeom with his good intentions didn’t see it in the dark and slipped horribly and really all the way. This in turn not only caused him to land on his butt with a pained whine and Yugyeoms very dazed plus confused friend waking up, but it also made the whole glass of water empty over himself and Bambam.  
The elder shrieked in shock and started to get rid of all clothes as fast a light after fully sitting up, his feverish mind not bothered by Yugyeom at all. The wet pajamas were quickly thrown into whatever corner of the room and Bambam let out a relieved sigh, enjoying the cool air hitting his heated skin. Then he swayed a little, head obviously dizzy, before falling back into his luckily dry sheets - completely naked and almost immediately asleep again.

Yugyeom just stared at him from his unlucky position on the floor, jaw slack, not believing what just happened and feeling quite neglected. When the younger heaved himself up from the floor, after carefully making sure all of his bones were still put together in the right order, he was met with a very…interesting sight and he still remembers it like it was yesterday. He was super flustered but at the same time very worried about his friend getting even sicker than he already was.  
So the younger gulped down his shyness paired with huge embarrassment and took it upon himself to somehow put clothes on this limp and very non-cooperative body in front of him again. It must have taken Yugyeom around half an hour and he was entirely covered in sweat after that. How Bambam didn’t wake up throughout the entire process still amazes him to this day.  
After that he quickly wrapped his friend into a blanket burrito, cleaned up the mess on the floor and fell unconscious on his bed, letting the night live on as a weird dream in his members heads forever. It wasn’t even that bad but Yugyeom just never felt the need to approach Bambam with it after hearing that he didn’t remember anything clearly at all. He thought that his friend probably would have felt very awkward about his...naked accident. 

When Yugyeom finishes the story Bambam looks at him - propped onto one elbow, mouth wide open and expression incredulous. 

“Oh...my god. I am so sorry Yug, if I had known it was real I wouldn’t have told it to fucking everyone like it was the funniest dream ever.”

Yugyeom chuckles at his embarrassment.  
“Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine Bam.”  
He thinks about the next sentence for a few seconds.  
“At least I got to see you naked.”, he says grinning and sends Bambam a playful wink, who groans and curls up into a ball of embarrassment.  
“Are there by any chance more of such embarrassing moments that you never told me off?”  
“Oh I’m sure there are plenty Bam.”, Yugyeom says and laughs.

Then it’s quiet for a moment and the younger can’t help it but to be curious.

“When...was the first time you...you know...saw me in a different light?”

It takes Bambam a while to answer.  
“I guess...I guess it first hit me on our short summer vacation on Jeju last year. You know, when we went to the beach a lot because it was so damn hot?”  
Yugyeom nods and prompts him to continue.

“Well... Ah I don’t even know, it sounds so stupid. But you ran around half naked all of the time and it was the first time I noticed how nice you actually looked and then I was confused because I didn’t even know I...could like boys that way and also you are my best friend and yeah...It comes across as so superficial but that was just the first time I saw you...differently? I started to notice different and more specific things about you from then on...Started to think about scenarios in which you were more to me than just a best friend. At first, I pushed it all away, but I guess in the end you’re mostly defenseless when it’s about stuff like that. And so, it...kind of evolved, I guess. But I never thought about it to become reality, if I’m honest. I never dared to hope for it.”  
Yugyeoms heart feels heavy and light at the same time and he has to let the words sink in for a minute.  
But before he can say something Bambam hesitantly continues.

“I was so confused...I suddenly was so aware of everything you did. Things that didn’t even bother me for more than a second before.  
For example how you bite your lips so cutely when your nervous...Then I started to think more about your lips in general. Through that I started to adore your smile and the way your eyes crinkle when you do. Then I noticed how beautiful your eyes are...and so on... But as I said I never allowed myself for it to become more than a wild fantasy. I just acted normal and thought it would all disappear from my head eventually.  
So you just confessing to me like that a few hours ago...It still all feels very surreal to me...not in a bad way though!“, he quickly adds when he feels Yugyeom tense up a little under him.

After a while, when the younger still doesn’t say something, Bambam seems to get a little nervous.  
“What are you thinking?”, he asks rather timid and Yugyeom quickly lets a hand run through strands of white hair soothingly to show him everything’s fine.  
“Just that I’m glad you told me all of this. I understand you better now, I think.”  
Bambam smiles and props himself up onto his elbow again, hovering a little above Yugyeom now.  
The gentleness in his expression makes the youngers heart melt like butter on a hot summer day. 

“You‘re beautiful...”, Bambam suddenly says - it‘s more like a whisper.  
Yugyeoms eyes widen and he looks startled before a lazy smile slowly forms on his lips.  
“Are you copying me?”  
A light chuckle.  
“Maybe...But that doesn‘t make it less true...”

The last thing Yugyeom remembers is that the elder slowly captures his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, before he dissolves in everything that is Bambam and his mind blanks out until they separate again. Which won’t happen all too soon.

——

For the next whole week their life is busy and packed with schedule all over again.  
They go to shows, to interviews, performances and practice their butts off - Like within every promotion they’ve done so far.  
All of them barely have time to sit down and eat or just talk together. And if they do have a few hours free, they instantly drop dead onto their beds.  
This leads to Bambam and Yugyeom not really finding time alone to talk further about everything that happened over the weekend.  
They aren’t stressing about it too much though, since their minds are too preoccupied throughout the days anyway - lazy cuddles at night and stolen kisses or snuggling in the car being all they can provide each other at the moment.  
Yugyeom doesn‘t know if his other members have caught on by now but curious glances from Jinyoung or Jaebum now and then, when they are all over each other in the car or when they hold hands, make him think they figured something happened. Well, he of course tells everything to Mark who pesters him about the details for the whole next day after the younger finally managed to confess. He is more than happy for Yugyeom who in turn blushes madly when Mark blabs about it with a wide grin plastered onto his handsome face.

Sunday is coming near now, their next day off after a way too tiring week, and Yugyeom is nervous. He plans on asking Bambam in a private moment what exactly they are now and he’s a little afraid of the answer. What if the elder has changed his mind again? If he doesn’t even want something like a relationship? 

Yugyeom fiddles with his hands nervously. It is Saturday night and they are on their way back to their dorm once again. This night the group would finally be able to get more than two hours of sleep and they are all ecstatic about it.  
All that Yugyeom can think about is Bambam who fell asleep as soon as he sat down in the van, as always, and is now cuddled up to his side.  
He suddenly has to smile when he remembers them being in the exact same position about a week ago, feelings and thoughts a complete mess. Even though that didn’t change massively, Yugyeom experiences a kind of comfort he hasn’t felt for years. It is like something heavy got lifted from his chest, finally letting him breathe properly again, after he confessed to Bambam. The thought of them being more than just best friends doesn’t have to be pushed away as just a fantasy anymore. Yugyeom smiles and he knows a love-struck expression is set on his face when he gazes down to where the elder is leaning against him. Even though they haven’t settled on anything regarding their relationship, this is more than he could ever dream of. Now he can stare at those voluminous lips and still remember the feeling of them on his own. He can look into Bambams eyes for a long time without coming across as weird - can admire him without being afraid to be caught staring. It just makes him incredibly happy.

“Aww...”  
Yugyeoms head snaps up and he immediately blushes madly.  
Jackson and Mark, who are sitting in front of them in the car, have turned around and propped themselves onto their elbows, cooing about the youngest being cozy.  
Well that answers the question if any other members have noticed by now.  
“Don’t be creepy.”, Yugyeom mumbles, but can’t even suppress a smile. The duo in front of him chuckles, amused by his embarrassment, and turns around again - right after sending him tons of sappy hearts, formed with all bendy limbs they could think of in that moment.  
Yugyeom rolls his eyes and huffs a laugh. Bambam then shifts a little in his sleep before he starts to mumble a few words.  
“Yug...are we there yet?”  
Yugyeom lets his hand gently run through thick strands of white hair, one of his favorite things now, before he speaks up quietly. “No, we have another half an hour...you can go back to sleep Bam.”  
The elder nods a little dazed and nuzzles into him again.  
Yugyeom swears he hears Mark fanboy.

 

When they arrive at their dorm they quickly stumble inside and wish each other good night.  
Bambam can barely keep his eyes open, leaning against Yugyeom all the way to their room and the younger is amused by his clinginess.  
“Bam you can let go of me now, we are literally standing in front of your bed.”  
The elder groans and just buries his head into Yugyeoms chest, his arms tight around the others middle. His voice is crooked and laced with sleep when he speaks up.  
“Don‘t want to let go...”  
Yugyeom feels his face getting hot, slightly overwhelmed by all the sudden affection he‘s receiving recently, but is obviously not opposed to it.  
„Let‘s get changed and wash up first okay? Then you are allowed to cling onto me however long you prefer to.“, Yugyeom says and chuckles when Bambam grunts, but does as he is told.  
They each take a quick shower and change into their pajamas.  
Bambam went first so when Yugyeom returns to their room he finds the elder already passed out, sprawled out on top of the youngers bed.  
Yugyeom smiles and gently maneuvers Bambam down from the blanket before covering him with it and slipping under it as well.  
The heat of the elders body immediately radiates off against his own skin and he carefully shuffles closer, spooning Bambam and trying not to disturb him too much.  
A satisfied mewl can be heard from the other, who immediately curls up inside of the hold. Yugyeom struggles to suppress a laugh. Bambam really resembles a giant cat sometimes.

Soon Yugyeoms eyes flutter close as well and he follows the elder into dreamland.

When Yugyeom wakes up the next day, bright sunrays are flickering over his face. A sleepy look onto the watch on his nightstand shows him it’ s already around noon.  
Bambam is still snuggled up inside of his hold and Yugyeom smiles before he buries his face inside of the elder’s fluffy hair, breathing in his favorite scent.  
A hesitant knock on the door makes him look up annoyed.

“Hmm?”, Yugyeom pipes up, voice breaking approximately ten times.  
The door slowly opens and Mark takes a peek inside. A wide grin spreads on his face when he sees what position they are in.  
“Just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready if you’re hungry, lovebirds.”  
Yugyeom feels heat rush into his face and he nods, before signaling for Mark to leave, who snickers slightly and closes the door behind him again.  
Bambam, who hasn’t moved an inch until now, slowly stirs in his sleep and squirms inside of Yugyeoms hold, about to wake up.  
The younger smiles at the adorable sight and kisses Bambams forehead when his eyes flutter open.  
“Morning Bam.”  
Said man gives him a crooked smile and rubs his eyes.  
“Morning Yuggie. Did you just talk to someone?”  
“Yeah Mark told me that breakfast is ready, in case we’re hungry.”  
Bambams eyes light up at the mention of food and Yugyeom laughs.  
“I take that as a yes?”  
“You know I’m always hungry.”  
The blonde suddenly rolls to the side and is now laying on top of a very startled Yugyeom.  
“But I would have to get up. This is much better.”  
The younger chuckles and ignores the fact that he is barely able to breathe, being completely covered by Bambam.  
Because who is he to complain?  
They lay like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the closeness.  
Then Bambam props himself up onto his elbows, face inches apart from Yugyeoms. He frowns.  
“I would kiss you but morning breath is disgusting.”  
“Well, thanks.”, Yugyeom laughs and tickles Bambams sides, making him fall to the side next to him again, before the younger himself is suddenly on top of the giggling blonde.  
He places a quick teasing peck onto Bambams lips before sitting up.  
“Then let’s get up. I can’t stand not being able to kiss you.”  
“Eww, I can’t deal with that amount of cheese in the morning!”, the elder groans and they both laugh right after. 

When they enter the kitchen, dressed in comfortable clothes, all the other members are already sitting around their dining table.  
The delicious smell of food makes Yugyeoms mouth water. The youngest quickly sit down and the knowing glances of most of the other members don’t go unnoticed - neither of them both makes a comment on it though. Because what were they supposed to say? They still haven’t talked about it yet. Yugyeom gulps when he suddenly is reminded of his plans for the day. Today he would give Bambam the important question.  
His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when Jaebum speaks up.  
“Since I didn‘t really get to do it yesterday, I wanted to tell you all that this was a very successful week and you all did great.”  
Mark jokingly raises his coffee and the others follow laughing with their own drinks. “Cheers on that!”  
After that, comfortable chatter spreads around the table and they all enjoy their late breakfast.  
“What are your plans for today?”, Youngjae asks when they are about to be done eating.  
Jinyoung takes a sip from his water before answering. “Nothing much. Going to take a walk and relax in the dorm for the rest of the day.”  
“Yikes, how boring.”, Jackson jumps in and suddenly clings to Marks side. „Mark and I are going to the cinemas, anyone with us?”  
Yugyeom raises a questioning eyebrow when Mark obviously blushes but the elder avoids eye contact. An evil grin spreads on Yugyeoms face. Someone will have to spill some tea later on.  
“Uh better not, don’t want to interrupt your date.”, Youngjae chuckles and Mark sends him a death glare. The others laugh before Bambam speaks up.  
“Going to chill at the dorm, my goal is to move as little as possible today.”  
Yugyeom snorts amused but nods.  
“Yeah, same.”  
Jaebum, who has started to clean the table, huffs a laugh. “What a surprise.”  
Everyone suddenly grins at the youngest and they both blush madly, not knowing what to reply to that.  
Jinyoung, being the considerate mom he is, jumps in to their rescue.  
“Well, then let’s enjoy our free day. Tomorrow everything’s going to be hectic all over again. So rest as much as possible.”  
They all nod and slowly start to spread around the dorm or to go out.  
Yugyeom and Bambam return to their room and immediately let themselves fall onto their beds.  
It's silent for a while before the younger decides that now or never. He takes a deep breath.  
“Bam?”, he pipes up hesitantly. The blonde turns onto his side on his bed, now facing the other.  
“Hm?”  
Yugyeom splutters, suddenly as nervous as if he’s about to confess all over again.  
“What…is this?”  
Bambam frowns and looks at him confused.  
“I-I mean us.”  
A look of understanding appears on the elders face and a shy smile spreads a few seconds later.  
“Well...what would you like us to be?”  
Yugyeom looks to the side, quite surprised by the answer.  
“I...I think you know that...But what do you want?”  
Bambam sighs. “I‘m not going to lie...This all makes me freaking nervous and I‘m still very insecure about everything. I mean it’s not like we are able to openly...date. It would be difficult.”  
Yugyeom can feel his heart drop and swallows with difficulty. This is exactly what he expected. This-

“But I want you.”

Yugyeoms looks up at Bambam, eyes wide.  
The elder is flushed red and seemingly wishing to just disappear inside of the mattress he’s pressing himself further into.  
“I really do Gyeom...And it’s scary. But it‘s even more scary to think about not being able to be with you at all...”

Yugyeom takes a moment to process the words and to notice that he’s grinning like an idiot.

Bambam squirms under his gaze and Yugyeom sits up on his bed, fiddling around with his hands and biting his lower lip, like he always does when he’s nervous.  
“I want you too Bam...So much...”  
It still overwhelms Yugyeom to finally say this out loud. But it is the truth, he really wants the elder more than anything in the world. And he is ready to put up with all possible problems that come with it.

Bambam gives him his favorite crooked smile and sits up too, before switching beds, now seated right next to the younger.

Slender fingers suddenly caress his face and Yugyeom leans into the hold, looking at Bambam. His heart starts to beat faster, seeing all his troubled emotions mirrored in the elder’s huge eyes.  
Yugyeom sighs when Bambam leans forward now, slowly closing the distance between them and making them share the most passionate kiss so far, pouring in all insecurities and raw emotions.  
It makes them feel dizzy, their minds hazed, and they pull each other as close as possible.  
Yugyeom soon turns more towards the other, sitting further back onto the bed and placing his hands firmly on the elder’s hips. Bambam gasps slightly at the contact and clenches his hands around the fabric of Yugyeoms shirt.  
The kiss is taking a different turn than originally planned, tongues battling for dominance and breathing hitched, causing the younger to feel undeniable desire flare up inside of him. Slowly his hands leave their place on Bambams edged hips and wander up a trail under the elder’s loose sweatshirt, lifting it up slightly in the process. The heat of Bambams skin burns under the tips of his cold fingers and it elicits a shiver from the blonde.  
Delicate hands are now lowering from Yugyeoms chest, down to his thighs, and start to caress them painfully slow. If unknowingly or consciously - Yugyeom doesn’t know, but it drives him absolutely crazy and he can feel his pants tighten way faster than he’d like them to.  
His hands soon reach toned abs on their trail, the lean muscles twitching under his touch, and he grins lazily into the kiss when Bambam releases a small moan.

It would have gone much further really quick if it wasn’t for the sudden tiny voice piping up in the far back of Yugyeoms brain, yelling that they shouldn’t go too fast.  
The younger almost whines when he forces himself to pull away from Bambam, said man now looking at him confused and obviously unsatisfied.

“Did I do something wrong?”, he asks and Yugyeom is quick to shake his head.  
“No...It’s rather the opposite. I just...I don’t want us to rush things. We only just talked about this.”

Bambam smiles at him then, a look of understanding on his face. A grin spreads on Yugyeoms face, when he still spots major disappointment in the elders hazy eyes and notices that Bambams hands haven’t left their place up his thighs.

“Having fun feeling me up?”  
“Ugh...”, Bambam breathes out and squeezes one of Yugyeoms thighs as an answer, his head falling forward onto the others shoulder in defeat.  
“Sorry I have no self-control when it’s about your legs.”, he mumbles and the younger chuckles, not missing the needy undertone in the elder’s voice.  
Soon that chuckle gets stuck in his throat though, when he suddenly feels one of Bambams hands wandering up his thigh even further, a few moments later hesitantly covering his aching lower parts.  
The elder slowly lifts up his head and his lips are now close to Yugyeoms ears.  
“You’re...hard Gyeom...”  
The words send shivers down the youngers spine and right as he wants to shoot out a panicked answer, Bambams hand suddenly presses down onto the bulge in Yugyeoms sweats, emitting a sudden moan from him.  
The raven head quickly covers up his mouth with a hand in embarrassment. He feels his eyes getting watery when Bambam slowly starts to massage his crotch, lips now gently attached to the youngers neck and kissing up a trail to quivering lips. It feels so dirty and good at the same time, Yugyeom is not sure if he can deal with this. All he knows is that all restraints suddenly fly out of the window. His mind and senses are clouded with everything that is Bambam and even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to stop the elder.  
“We can’t just leave you like that, can we?”, Bambam now whispers and pushes Yugyeoms hand away, before catching his lips in a kiss once again.  
The younger can’t help but letting out small whimpers, surprised when Bambam suddenly shifts and climbs up onto his lap, straddling him with his hips, long legs placed angled to both of his sides.  
Yugyeom trembles when their private parts collide, both equally aroused as it seems.  
Bambam doesn’t seem to expect an answer and soon licks into his mouth languidly, turning the kiss into a mess, while starting to grind down against the youngers hard on.  
Yugyeom then pulls away and starts to leave open mouthed kisses down to the elder’s smooth neck line, gripping onto Bambams moving hips, tighter than before. A small possessive part of him suddenly hopes for his fingers to leave marks on the unblemished skin, reminding Bambam who he belongs to now.  
Tiny mewls leave the blondes swollen lips steadily while the younger works his mouth on heated skin and it is music to Yugyeoms ears. His whole body is now buzzing with excitement and his dick is aching for more contact.  
“God Bam...Do you even have an idea how hot you are?”, Yugyeom moans, after once again indulging himself in those heavenly lips, high on adrenaline and immense pleasure. The elder is obviously not able to give any sort of an answer so he just tightens his grip around the others broad shoulders.  
Suddenly his eager hip movements stop though and Yugyeom groans lowly in disappointment. Bambam is panting when he speaks up.  
“I want to try something...Do you trust me?”  
Yugyeom nods, unsure of what’s about to happen. This all escalated so fast anyway. His eyes widen in shock when Bambam proceeds in getting off his lap and down to the floor. Then his knees are pushed apart and the elder shuffles between the others now spread legs. Yugyeom is blushing madly and his brain has yet to catch up on what is happening. It‘s just too much for him to process.  
Bambam sends him a questioning look when he gently hooks his fingers behind the waistband of Yugyeoms joggers and said man gulps, before nodding hesitantly.  
He lifts up his hips when the elder slowly starts to pull down his pants and his heart is pounding so hard in his chest, he fears for it to just burst any second.  
Suddenly he stops Bambams hands with his own and stumbles over his next words.  
“Are you...sure you want to do this?”  
The elder grins and licks his lips. It makes Yugyeom stop breathing for a few seconds.  
“Pretty sure.”  
Then Bambam proceeds to pull down the pants and the younger dies a little inside when his lower half is suddenly left completely exposed, his dick curving up against his stomach.  
The elder stares at it for a while before he groans satisfied. “God, I hoped for it to be big.”

Yugyeom can’t help but laugh at that, it is just such a Bambam thing to say.  
“Well I’m glad to meet your expectations.”, he says, voice breathy and laced with lust.  
The blonde smirks and holds eye contact with Yugyeom when he leans forward and parts his lips, before lewdly licking up a straight line from the base up to the tip of the others cock.  
The younger, who is leaning back onto his hands, arches his back and lets out a drawn out moan.  
“Fuck, Bam...”  
He feels one of Bambams hands curl around his length now, doing a few experimental pumps, before he leans down and Yugyeom is suddenly surrounded by delicious wet heat.  
He moans shamelessly and buries one hand in Bambams hair, gripping hard onto a few thick strands. It feels just incredible.  
The blonde seems to have gotten used to the feeling now and slowly starts to lift his head up, before lowering it again, thick lips traveling over pulsing flesh. Soon a steady, languid rhythm forms and Yugyeom is left breathless.  
He gasps when he suddenly feels Bambams tongue running up the protruding vein on the underside of his aching cock, before letting it swirl around the sensitive tip. His grip unconsciously tightens even further inside of the elder’s hair. But said man doesn’t seem to be opposed to it and soon a muffled obscene moan is heard from Bambam, the vibrations making Yugyeoms hips stutter for a second. Mewls and moans are leaving his lips steadily now, the pleasure building up and coiling in the pit of his lower stomach.  
Bambam then shortly releases his dick with a pop to catch his breath and the sight he offers almost makes Yugyeom cum right then and there.  
His eyes are hooded and pupils blown wide -lips swollen and slick with spit, having turned into a bright shade of pink.  
Before the younger can even react, heat is surrounding him once again and he throws his head back, feeling his release near. The lewd slurping noises filling his ears paired with the incredible pleasure are making his head spin and mind going blank.  
He moans and pulls on Bambams hair, signaling him that he is close and the elder pulls away again. Yugyeom can’t believe what he witnesses next.  
“Oh...god...”  
Bambam is now stroking his cock in a quick pace and opening his mouth a little, placing it right under the tip.  
Yugyeoms breath hitches and he moans, probably way too loud, when he reaches his peak, strings of white landing all over Bambams lips and cheeks.  
The latter is grinning happily, tongue collecting all white parts it is able to reach while his hand continues to pump the pulsing cock in front of him until its owner twitches from overstimulation.  
The sight is so surreal and dirty, it makes Yugyeom want to cum again right away.  
They are both panting now and just gaze at each other through hazy eyes for a few moments, trying to collect their breaths.

“Fuck...”, Yugyeom whispers and Bambam laughs. Then he teasingly collects a little cum left on his face with his finger and licks it up.  
“Was it good?”  
The younger lets out a low groan.  
“Good is an understatement. Bam where the fuck did you learn this?”  
The blonde shrugs and grins, before raising up to his feet.  
“I watched some porn here and there. Guess I’m a fast learner.”  
Yugyeom raises an eyebrow when Bambam gives him a teasing wink and laughs.  
“I see.”  
Then he suddenly remembers that he’s still completely exposed and blushes a little. But before he can even move Bambam throws a towel at him from across the room.  
He quickly cleans himself up, his mind and body still buzzing with the after effects of his high, before slipping into his pants again.  
Then he suddenly freezes and looks at his roommate, who just got done cleaning up his face.  
“Uh...Bam?”  
“Hm?”  
“Didn’t we...forget about something?”, he asks and looks down to the elders quite prominent bulge.  
Yugyeom can’t believe Bambam blushes over that after the literal porn scene he just performed.  
“Oh… it’s fine, you don’t have to care about that.”  
A smirk spreads on the youngers face while he steps closer to the spluttering blonde.  
“What if I want to?”  
His voice drops at least two octaves lower and he enjoys the following shiver that runs through Bambams body. The elder gasps when Yugyeom suddenly pulls him flush against him and urges him into a deep kiss. The raven head can taste himself on Bambams lips and other than he thought, it kind of turns him on.  
He lets his hands start to wander down, slipping into the front of the latter’s pants and he groans with satisfaction when he feels no underwear hindering him having his way.  
Then his fingers finally wrap around Bambams length, the quite impressive size of it making him gasp, and he pulls down the pants a little to free it from its prison.  
A breathy moan reaches his ears when he starts to stroke it in a fast pace, the hardness of it telling him that the elder must already feel on edge through previous events.  
Bambam grips onto his arms tightly and pulls away from the kiss, burying his face in Yugyeoms chest. He’s panting hard and moans are steadily falling from his lips, when he starts to thrust up a little, meeting the others rhythm.  
They are still standing and the position is a little awkward, but neither of them really cares, certainly having other things on their minds.  
Soon Bambams moans are getting higher pitched, his hip movements uneven, and Yugyeom gently lifts his face up with his free hand, wanting to see the elder’s expression when he reaches his high. And holy shit, it is worth it.  
Just a few moments later Bambams glossy eyes close and his mouth opens slightly in pleasure, before he cums hard into Yugyeoms hand, the younger feeling him pulse inside of his hold.  
He continues to stroke the length lazily, letting Bambam ride out his orgasm, while he pulls the blonde into one last deep kiss, swallowing all further moans with his lips.

When they finally part, they look at each other in dazed happiness and let their foreheads touch for a moment, giving their opposite time to calm their breath for a moment.

“That was...fucking hot...”, Yugyeom mumbles and Bambam grins, biting his lips a little in the process.  
“Can only give that back, handsome.”  
Then he pulls away and they quickly clean up once again, before both slumping down onto Yugyeoms bed, exhausted and quite sleepy.

After a while of just letting the previous events really sink in and a session of intense cuddling, Bambam speaks up.  
“You know...I think we can do this Yug. Even though we basically can’t tell anyone...I still want to be with you.”  
Yugyeom smiles gently at that.  
“Me too. And you’re not getting rid of me anyway.”  
Bambam chuckles and places a quick kiss onto the back of Yugyeoms hand which he‘s been holding for quite some time now.  
“Also sorry for destroying your innocent plans of not getting dirty too fast.”  
The answer is an incredulous laugh. “There’s nothing you could apologize for and I mean that. If anything, I should apologize for trying to make us stop.”  
Bambam smirks and teasingly lets his hand brush over Yugyeoms still sensitive crotch.  
The younger hisses and grips onto the others wrist tightly as a reflex.  
Bambam relaxes in his rough hold and Yugyeom quickly let’s go.  
“Sorry...”, he mumbles and the elder chuckles lightly.  
“Don‘t be Yug...I like it rough.”  
It is probably meant as a joke but something about the way it is said sends shivers down Yugyeoms spine on an instant.  
“You have... a thing for that don’t you?”  
Bambam grins up at him when he notices the sudden tension and the younger wants to bury himself deep down somewhere and die.  
It was beyond him how Bambam figured that out through such minor hints but once again, Yugyeom should be surprised anymore. He really can’t keep anything from the other.  
And yes, he didn’t even know himself prior to this day, but he does seem to have a major thing for that. Immediate pictures of Bambam writhing beneath him in pleasure and begging for Yugyeom to let him cum shoot through his head and it’s suddenly very difficult for him to swallow.  
Bambam, quite amused and satisfied by the others reaction, obviously doesn’t expect an answer and just snuggles back into Yugyeoms hold.  
Said man has trouble relaxing though, the blondes words replaying themselves in his head all over again.  
‘Such a little tease...’  
His trail of dirty thoughts is interrupted though when Bambam suddenly frowns and speaks up.

“Do you think anyone heard us?”

Yugyeom thinks that he probably has to commit to his life as a tomato permanently now. 

——

As the next few days pass Yugyeom figures no one heard them. Or at least no one’s making a comment on it. Which is enough for Yugyeom, because he honestly would die if anyone mentioned one word about it.  
But it is pretty obvious now that the rest of the band knows that he and Bambam are actually a thing and they are all happy for them. The youngest both have a serious talk with Jaebum as their leader though, the elder telling them to be careful in public and making sure that no one else than the seven of them knows. They don’t even tell their manager. At least not yet. They decide that keeping it as private as possible is probably best for everyone, since dating, no matter in what form, is strictly forbidden by the company and would be frowned upon by the public.

After the talk Yugyeom is a little down. He’s sad that he can’t show the world Bambam belongs to him now but it’s nothing he didn’t know beforehand after all.  
Bambam on the other hand remains positive, as the confident little sunshine he is. And Yugyeom is more than thankful for it. They have a long private talk about it later the night and the younger feels a lot better after it - like everything’s settled now.  
After all that emotional drama, the next few weeks pass like nothing and with no additional incidents, the band continuing with their promotions and everyday idol-life. 

Bambam and Yugyeom turn out to be the perfect team like they always were.  
They support each other when being exhausted and jetlagged to the point of nearly passing out, give each other pep talks when needed and behave well in public.  
The last point is difficult though most of the times, Yugyeom having to force his body to not react when Bambam looks extra good on stage or when acting cute at fan meetings.  
It's childish and stupid but he seriously wants to choke everyone who gives Bambam the lovey dovey eyes, feeling more jealous and possessive as ever.  
And this is where we get to Yugyeoms most current struggle. Ever since Bambam dropped the bomb of “liking it rough” the youngers mind just won’t stop circling around those words. But he doesn’t really know if the elder meant it to the extent Yugyeom thinks off or was even serious about it at all. And the dancer doesn’t want to just bluntly ask about it either.  
They haven’t really crossed the line until now, meaning they didn’t go all the way yet. They both agreed on taking it slow.  
This in no way means they don’t get at least a little dirty multiple times a week. They just can’t keep their hands off each other, especially when the day has been extra-long and frustrating, Yugyeoms ass or Bambams legs just being particularly alluring in their previous outfits.  
It mostly ends in heated make out sessions, groping and the occasional jerking off or giving head, which Bambam now seems to be some kind of expert in. Yugyeom even got close to fingering the elder the other day.  
They always stop before it gets too far but Yugyeom has been noticing less and less boundaries in their recent activities - and even less patience left in himself.  
Sometimes he’s seriously close to throwing all caution to the wind and ripping the clothes off the elder’s slender body.  
Yugyeom just can’t help but imagine Bambam in every position possible, letting the younger do all sorts of kinky stuff to him.  
He finds himself being shocked by his own thoughts often, since he never knew that he even has such a dark and possessive side to himself.  
Every time Bambam is grinding on Yugyeom in his lap or gets down to his knees fingers dig deeper into the blondes skin, making him hiss, or pull on his hair enough for it to hurt.  
It‘s not like Bambam particularly dislikes it, but Yugyeom feels the control over his actions slipping away in these moments and he’s worried it will scare the other off.  
Thoughts like these whirl around in his head at all times and leave him either worried or hot and bothered in the middle of the night, everyone long asleep. 

It's the night in which they come home after going out for drinks with the whole group when Yugyeom finally breaks.

Bambam has been giving him sultry eyes for the whole evening already, doing all sorts of provocative things and the younger has to pinch himself multiple times to focus and to not pop a boner right there in the middle of the restaurant.  
When they return home Yugyeom immediately drags Bambam to their room and pins him to the wall, kissing the living daylights out of him.  
Their lips don’t separate even when they shrug off their jackets and Yugyeom lifts Bambam up, who wraps his long legs around the plush hips of the younger immediately.  
Yugyeom doesn‘t know how they actually make it to the bed successfully without falling flat onto the floor, but they do and soon they are in a heated make out session.  
Both are panting rapidly already and Bambam moans when he feels the younger nibble on his lower lip, while hands are already roaming his entire body greedily.  
“Who allowed you to be such a fucking tease tonight?”, Yugyeom pants against the others opened lips and grinds down his hips after positioning himself between Bambams spread legs.  
A whimper is the only answer Yugyeom gets and he only receives more of them when he starts to sloppily kiss down the elders neck, fingers brushing over erected nubs under the shirt that starts to bother him more and more.  
He wants to have Bambam the whole way- wants to take him apart piece by piece until everything the Thai remembers is Yugyeoms name. And he wants Bambam to scream it out so loud everyone can hear it, while he feels hickeys in various hews of red and purple burn all over his flawless body.  
“Please...”, Bambam moans and thrusts up his hips, desperate for more friction.  
Yugyeom detaches his lips from heated skin and hosts himself up onto his elbows, now right above the elder.  
“Please what?” His voice is deep and laced with lust and he enjoys seeing how much it flusters the blonde beneath him.  
“I...I need you Yug. All of you.”  
That‘s all Yugyeom needs to hear before he crashes their lips together once again, hastily starting to remove the elders colorful dress shirt - ripping it open in one go.  
Bambam gasps and when he looks up at Yugyeom, who’s sitting up now, his pupils are blown wide and eyes glossy.

“God, look at you...”, Yugyeom whispers huskily and lets a teasing finger slide down Bambams bare chest and quivering abs until he reaches the waistband of washed out loose fitted jeans. The blonde whines and shivers under his touch.  
They never break their eye contact when the younger slowly shuffles back and starts to unzip the pants, which have gotten way too tight for Bambams lower regions at this point.  
Yugyeoms breath hitches when his boyfriend -he still can’t believe the title - is finally and utterly spread out naked right in front of him. The blonde is panting, cheeks flushed, and his dick is beautifully curved up against his heaving stomach. It’s a sight that almost makes Yugyeom drool and Bambam whines under his intense gaze.  
“Don‘t stare...”, he whispers but doesn’t try to cover himself either. Yugyeom groans and spreads the sinful legs in front of him with a firm grip, positioning himself between them on his knees and grabs onto Bambams edgy hips to swiftly pull him up further into his direction. The manhandling makes the blonde blush madly and Yugyeom grins.  
“Can’t help it...”  
He lets his hands run up slender thighs teasingly, feeling the skin under his fingers shiver, but purposely avoids the part where Bambam longs to be touched the most.  
Said man moans frustrated and reaches for the hem of Yugyeoms black Tee.  
“Off...All off...”, he whines and the younger smirks while his hands close around the others wrists tightly, preventing them from feeling him up any more.  
“Uh uh, not if you don’t behave baby...”  
Before Bambam can even speak up Yugyeom pins his hands down above his head and continues to hold them in place while leaning forward. When their mouths crash together into a messy kiss the younger can practically feel the greed against his lips. Then Bambam shortly breaks away from him to utter a few words and it makes Yugyeom even harder than he already is.  
“I-I’ll be good...Please...”  
The breathy words make something inside of him snap - the excitement rushing through the youngers body flare up even more and soon they are both complete hot messes. Yugyeom can feel the others erection press hard against his stomach from where Bambams lower half is positioned on his lap, long legs trembling to his sides.  
Patience wears thin now on Yugyeom and he lets go of the others wrists before leaning back again and taking his shirt off quickly.  
He takes notice of Bambams eyes being glued to his tattoos immediately and grins.  
“You look like you’ve never seen them before.”  
“Of course I have I...I just...god Yug you’re just so fucking hot.”  
The elder nearly chokes on his last words and Yugyeoms grin slips of his face, his possessive side awakening once again.  
He groans and hooks his hands under Bambams legs, nearly bending him in half when he hosts them up, while leaning down to trail open mouthed kisses from the elders chest down to his toned abdomen.  
“Please...Please touch me Gyeom...”  
This makes said man stop right before his lips can touch the others achingly hard cock. One last little teasing, he decides.  
‘Pay back for dinner…’  
Without breaking eye contact Yugyeom lets his pointed tongue run up from the base to the tip of Bambams throbbing member, barely enough of a touch to satisfy anyone, and the moan it elicits from the elder is sinful.  
“Please, please, please..”, the words are falling from the blondes swollen lips repeatedly and he sounds so needy that Yugyeom thinks that he has teased him enough - for now.  
Finally complying he lets his mouth sink down onto the others flushed red member, letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive head, just how he came to learn Bambam likes it. The elder writhes in his hold and drawn out moans leave him steadily, delicate hands gripping hard onto the bedsheet to his sides.  
“Fuck Yug...I-I’m going to cum...”, Bambam stutters and with a slick popping sound he feels his member being released just seconds after.  
He immediately wants to protest but the whines get caught in his throat at what Yugyeom does next. The younger goes down even lower, while loosening his grip around the other’s legs, and gulps before proceeding at the most daring thing he’s done so far.  
He looks up at Bambam and lets his tongue prod experimentally at the others clenching entrance, before slowly starting to circle around it.  
“Oh...god...”, the older chokes out and Yugyeom can see tears well up in his eyes from being so turned on. He grins satisfied and continues to massage the sensitive flesh with his tongue a little more before he feels his tongue getting swallowed by tight heat, working the elder open gradually.  
Yugyeom groans when Bambams shaking hands suddenly run through his hair, gripping onto thick dark strands soon for desperate support.  
Their hold gets even tighter when Yugyeom completely releases the others long legs after a while and lets a finger prod at the wet entrance before pulling back and releasing his tongue with a slick sound.  
He looks at Bambam again, who lets go of his hair weakly, and seeks for the elders consent before doing anything further. It is their first time going this far after all and Yugyeom wants to make sure Bambam feels as comfortable as possible.  
The blonde nods quickly and hooded eyes are begging him to continue.  
Yugyeom sits up a little more comfortably then and slowly starts to insert a finger into the tight heat he starts to desire more and more, his dick straining his way too tight pants. He should have gotten rid of them way sooner.  
But his mind is soon preoccupied by something else when he starts to thrust his finger in and out of Bambam after the elder has adjusted a little. Yugyeom has trouble breathing when the blonde releases one delicious moan after the other, plump lips parted and eyes barely held open.  
“Another one...”, Bambam begs and Yugyeom is glad to comply.  
It’s getting harder to move his fingers after a while and he releases them carefully before searching for the lube he keeps in his nightstand.  
Bambam is whining from the sudden emptiness and Yugyeom shushes him with a quick kiss.  
He also takes the short pause for finally getting out of his pants, heart pumping in his chest way too fast, when Bambam eyes his body hungrily.  
“Finally...”, he says under his breath.  
Yugyeom groans and hurries to get back between the others legs. Then he slicks up his fingers with a generous amount of lube before gently inserting them back into Bambam, feeling him stretch around his digits deliciously. Said man shivers from the cool gel and Yugyeom runs his other hand soothingly over one of the angled legs to his sides. He soon places distracting butterfly kisses down the inside of Bambams left thigh when he starts to scissor his fingers carefully before adding the last and third digit.  
The elder moans from the intense stretch and Yugyeom grins when he feels greedy hips starting to move, meeting his slow thrusts.  
His dick twitches in excitement when he sees his fingers disappear into tight heat over and over again and he wishes that they were already replaced with something else. But he wants to give Bambam as much time as he needs.  
So instead he angles his fingers a little and pushes them in even deeper, searching for that special bundle of nerves.  
Soon he feels a little bump with the tips of his fingers and Bambam cries out in pleasure, arching his back.  
“Yes...fuck, do that again, do that again...”, he slurs and Yugyeom starts to hit his sweet spot over and over again, totally enjoying seeing Bambam fall to pieces right beneath him.  
“Hngh...Yug...please...”  
The younger slows down his thrusts and smirks at Bambam.  
“Please what baby? Use your words.”  
The elder moans and tries to move his hips for more friction but they get pinned down by a strong hand only seconds later.  
“I asked you something.”  
The sudden demanding tone in Yugyeoms velvety voice seems to have the desired effect and Bambam stops to fight against his stern hold.  
“Please...Please just fuck me.”  
Yugyeom shivers at the words and releases something close to a growl, while pulling out his fingers and taking the lube next to him to apply a great amount onto his hand. Then he gives a few strokes to his neglected dick to slick it up, moaning at the contact. After that he wipes the remaining lube off on the bedsheets mindlessly and finally leans over Bambam, supporting himself onto his elbows and positioning his member at the others clenching entrance.  
He then looks down at Bambam, who pulls him into a deep and breathless kiss, before wrapping his legs around Yugyeoms hips and pushing him down into himself slowly.  
They both moan dirtily against each other’s lips at the delicious contact and it doesn‘t take long until the younger is completely buried inside of Bambam, filling him up to the rim.  
The elder pants when he breaks away from the kiss and lets his hands roam around Yugyeoms body, adjusting to the stretch a little more.  
The youngers mind is dazed to the max at this point and he buries his head into the crook of Bambams neck, the pleasure being almost too much for him to take.  
The tight heat surrounding him makes him almost cum on an instant and it takes all his willpower to stay still.  
“Fuck...You feel so good Bam...”, he groans and the elder only gives back a whimper.  
Bambams roaming hands reach the youngers backside now and run over the plush cheeks he can never stop staring at. Then he pushes his hips upwards a little.  
“Move...”, he whispers and Yugyeom gently pulls out of him before letting his hips sink back down, making them both moan.  
Slowly but surely a steady rhythm forms after Bambam adjusts more to the others quite impressive size. Their breaths hitch, minds are clouded with unbelievable pleasure and skin is slapping against skin. At some point Yugyeom angles his thrust a little more upwards and Bambam throws his head back, eyes clenched shut and mouth open. “Oh my god, yes, right there.”, he begs and Yugyeom picks up his speed, hitting the elder’s prostate in a fast pace.  
Their skin is laced with a thin layer of sweat by now, their pleasure buzzing bodies moving in complete sync - Yugyeom thinks he has ever felt this good in his whole life.  
Bambams moans are soon getting higher pitched, his fingers clawing into Yugyeoms back.  
“I’m...close...”, he manages to press out and the younger reaches a hand down between them both and grabs onto Bambams throbbing length, stroking it in pace with his thrusts.  
“Cum for me baby...”, Yugyeom whispers into the blondes ear and feels Bambam shudder against him before he reaches his peak, hot sticky substance soon covering the youngers hand and both of their stomachs.  
The sight Bambam gives is enough for Yugyeom to thrust into him a few more times before he releases deep inside of the elder, painting his walls white.  
He gets pulled down into another deep kiss and Bambam clings onto him like his life depends on it, while they both ride out their intense orgasms. When his hips come to a halt, they remain in this position for a while, releasing each other’s lips and catching their rapid breaths.  
Bambam is the first one to speak up.  
“That...Was fucking amazing...”  
Yugyeom grins lazily and carefully pulls out of Bambam, eliciting a whimper, before he lets himself fall down to the side.  
“Can only give that back...“, he says and pulls Bambam close against his chest, not ready to let him go yet. Maybe never again.

“You‘re hot when you‘re dominant...“, Bambam suddenly pipes up and buries his head into Yugyeoms heaving chest. The younger smiles and raises an eyebrow, still getting used to this shy side of his usually overly confident boyfriend.  
“Oh, that was nothing yet baby.”, he replies teasingly, knowing how much it effects the elder. Bambam hits him and whines in embarrassment. “Who are you and what did you do to our innocent maknae?”  
Yugyeom chuckles.  
“He went to heaven when you went down on him for the first time and left me here.”  
Now it‘s Bambams turn to laugh and Yugyeom soon joins him.

“We’re so stupid.”, the elder mumbles after their laughter has quieted down and Yugyeom places a kiss onto his head. Then his brain to mouth filter once again fails him horribly.  
“Yes but I love us for it.”  
Bambam stiffens a little in his hold. His next words are spoken so quietly that Yugyeom almost doesn’t understand them.  
“Just...us?”  
The younger gulps. Is it finally time for him to say it? His heart speeds up and Bambam, obviously feeling it, seems to panic.  
“Sorry I...I don’t know why I said that I didn’t wa-“  
“You.”, Yugyeom interrupts him all of a sudden and Bambam looks up at him with wide eyes.  
The younger takes a deep breath before just saying it.  
“I love you Bam. I...always have.”  
A huge blush spreads onto the elders cheeks when he hosts himself up onto his side so that he can face Yugyeom. After a few seconds of just staring at the other in awe, clearly still processing what he just got told, Bambam speaks up and his voice is shaking a little.  
“Gyeom...”  
With that he leans down and catches the others lips into a slow and deep kiss. Throughout, Yugyeom wraps his arms around Bambam gently but firmly, not able to stand any distance between them and feeling the warmth of the others smaller body seeping into him, making his skin tingle at the contact.  
“I love you too...”, Bambam whispers, when they part a long while later and Yugyeoms reply is a wide stupid smile.  
Then he pulls the blonde even closer and kisses him until they are both left completely breathless. But even with the lack of oxygen Yugyeom knows he has never felt this happy before. The absolutely stunning, quirky and intelligent man laying in his arms is finally his and only his.  
Yugyeom promises himself that night, ruffled white hair right below his chin and long limbs spread all over him, to never let Bambam go, no matter what challenges life would give them.  
He smiles and looks down at the snoring male, cooing at the adorable sight. 

“Never...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed the story, as it is a total baby of mine <3 It was supposed to be a tiny one shot at first, mostly to get me out of writers block, but then it turned out to be much longer and detailed :D What can I say? I am a total sucker for YugBam xD


End file.
